xwing_miniatures_second_editionfandomcom-20200222-history
TODO List
Remaining Tasks These are tasks with work still remaining for what we have right now (not future work for unannounced/unreleased waves etc). Rules Updates * Sept 18th Rules Updates (link) Clone Wars Stuff * Update Compare Ship tables with new ships * Upload maneuver charts when wave 4 hits Wave 4 * Upload dial charts and finish any polishing on the pages for the new ships Rules Articles * With the release of the rules reference, we need to insert all the game rules into the wiki. For example, Actions, Deployment, Attack Rules, etc. * Each rule from the Rules Reference should be in a common category we can link to, perhaps Glossary or Rules. I'd prefer Glossary because it's more specific (or perhaps Rules Reference Glossary?). Main Page * Move the News and Poll sections into their own articles, which we then include in the main page (same thing we did with Ships and Products). This will make editing those components simpler, so we don't have to edit the giant main page to change those individual parts. * Probably do the same for the Contents section. * Remove "Chat" section (never used). Quality of Life Redirects * Done: Users should be able to search for (and link to) Redline, not just "Redline". Any quoted name should have a non-quoted redirect to save time and effort. * The really convoluted ship names should redirect from their simpler versions, like B-Wing, A-Wing, Y-Wing, K-Wing, TIE Punisher, etc. * Any time there's a chance of confusion, e.g. X-Wing can be T-70 or T-65 and A-Wing can be RZ-1 or -2, we can have a disambiguation page instead of a redirect. * I'd also like to see common acronyms redirected, like HLC (heavy laser cannon), FCS (fire-control system), etc. But I can live without those; the ship and pilot names are more important for helping users find what they're searching for without having to know the full name. Instructions: How to Contribute * New wiki editors can easily be confused by how some things are set up (e.g. infoboxes, point costs, and templates, oh my!). We need somewhere to cleanly point users (and link to from the front page) that gives a full outline of the information we admins have in our heads. I really want to welcome aspiring contributors, help them avoid pitfalls, and make the contribution process transparent and non-frustrating. * Examples: ** General editing guidelines (including links to Wikia's guidelines), what we ask of contributors, what will set us off and get an edit reverted, etc. Always start with that. ;) ** How to use crit template on articles & chat, e.g. . ** How to use various other templates. ** How to display various icons (when Wazat has this implemented). ** How to update the front page poll, and how often to do it. ** How to update the front page itself (and what not to change without discussion). ** How to update the Ships and Product List pages. ** When, How, and Why to include a page in another page (e.g. Ship and Product lists, ship infoboxes, etc) ** Updating point costs for pilots & upgrades (which involves editing the templates). ** Updating ship stats, pilot info, etc with errata, and how to track the errata history on a page. * I've started this with Create a Ship or Pilot Page but that's a small start. -Wazat Card Images * Many Upgrades and Pilots still need their card images uploaded. * We could start screen-grabbing from the unboxing videos, and replace the images later? It's a lot of work. Quick Builds On Sept 19th & 20th FFG uploaded PDFs of quick builds, apparently covering all the ships in the game thus far. * Rebel * Empire * Scum Compare * Tables Assigned to Wazat. These are tables that allow sorting or viewing data all on one page for easy comparison and searching. * Compare Ship Maneuvers - Don't have maneuvers yet for many ships, and I need a clean way to display them. ChangeLog for old versions * Right now I've covered 1.2, but if possible I'd like to track older point changes and erratas on ChangeLog. Icons Create icon images from this font (assigned to Wazat): * https://github.com/geordanr/xwing-miniatures-font * https://geordanr.github.io/xwing-miniatures-font/ We can't import the font directly with Wikia; I asked and they said it wouldn't work on mobile. :( So images are the way to go. I think my method will be to screenshot the text from the font above, and invert colors. Icons needed: * Done: High Priority: Firing Arcs * Done: Action Icons, for listing on ship infobox (instead of just text; hover text will remain though) * Medium Priority (for now): Maneuver Icons for mentioning in card text (e.g. "treat your 1 left bank, 1 straight, and 1 right bank maneuvers as blue"). They'd need to be small enough to fit in a line of normal text. Bonus points if we can use them to build maneuver charts. ** White are created and uploaded, not yet used in templates. Still need blue and red variations. * Done: Make a general template so we can easily display any given icon (Wazat can do this) * Low Priority: Ship stats ** Attack ** Agility ** Hull ** Shield ** Force ** Charge * Optional: Tokens (Ion, Disarmed, etc) Ongoing Tasks These are tasks that are more or less complete now, but will have to be revisited as new content is released. Add Maneuver Images to Ship Infoboxes All maneuver images are added to the templates. Any future ships will need to have their images added from Dial Cheat Sheets (Wazat got permission from the creator to add them here). * Wave 1 Ship Infoboxes have been updated with maneuver images * Wave 2 Ship Infoboxes need to be updated with maneuver images. * Wave 3 Ship Infoboxes need to be updated with maneuver images. * Wave 4 Ship Infoboxes need to be updated with maneuver images. * Wave 5 Ship Infoboxes need to be updated with maneuver images. * Wave 6 Ship Infoboxes need to be updated with maneuver images. Upgrade Slots Upgrade slot template is now implemented. Any future ships or pilots will need to include lines like the ones below, in the ship or pilot infoboxes. * Wave 1 Ship Infoboxes have been updated with upgrade slots. * Wave 2 Ship Infoboxes have been updated with upgrade slots. * Wave 3 Ship Infoboxes need to be updated with upgrade slots. * Wave 4 Ship Infoboxes need to be updated with upgrade slots. * Wave 5 Ship Infoboxes need to be updated with upgrade slots. * Wave 6 Ship Infoboxes need to be updated with upgrade slots. * Wave 1 Pilot Infoboxes have been updated with upgrade slots. * Wave 2 Pilot Infoboxes need to be updated with upgrade slots. * Wave 3 Pilot Infoboxes need to be updated with upgrade slots. * Wave 4 Pilot Infoboxes need to be updated with upgrade slots. * Wave 5 Pilot Infoboxes need to be updated with upgrade slots. * Wave 6 Pilot Infoboxes need to be updated with upgrade slots. Example: TIE Advanced x1 Example: Darth Vader Example: Kullbee Sperado Point Costs All point costs are entered into the templates. Any future pilots or upgrades will need to include lines like these in the pilot or upgrade infoboxes. * Wave 1 Pilot Infoboxes have been updated with point costs. * Wave 2 Pilot Infoboxes have been updated with point costs. * Wave 3 Pilot Infoboxes need to be updated with point costs. * Wave 4 Pilot Infoboxes need to be updated with point costs. * Wave 5 Pilot Infoboxes need to be updated with point costs. * Wave 6 Pilot Infoboxes need to be updated with point costs. * Wave 1 Upgrade Inforboxes have been updated with point costs. * Wave 2 Upgrade Inforboxes have been updated with point costs. * Wave 3 Upgrade Inforboxes need to be updated with point costs. * Wave 4 Upgrade Inforboxes need to be updated with point costs. * Wave 5 Upgrade Inforboxes need to be updated with point costs. * Wave 6 Upgrade Inforboxes need to be updated with point costs. When editing the pilot infobox, you just have to fill out the ship_type and point_cost_by_name. * Ship type can be all lowercase if you prefer (so "tie advanced x1" is fine, as is "TIE Advanced x1" -- capitalization doesn't matter). Obnoxiously technical names all support their abbreviations, e.g. you can just enter "b-wing" instead of "a/sf-01 b-wing". If the full name is making your eyes bleed, try the common conversation version. ;) ** Same goes when you're entering the ship name for the Ship Upgrade List template. * Most of the time you can just paste into point_cost_by_name and it'll work, because I've made sure the page name is handled in the template. ** FULLPAGENAME won't work though when there are quotes or apostrophes in the page name (I couldn't figure out why it hated me). In those cases you need to type the name out manually (for example, you'll have to type Zeb's name manually because the page name has double quotes in it). When this happens, you can type the name normally or in lowercase, with or without the quotes, and it should work fine. So Zeb Orrelios in the point_cost_by_name field will work just fine. All these templates are linked from Common Templates, so when FFG changes all the point costs drastically and it's a totally different game... say, tomorrow... we have a really easy way to step through and update the costs. Revealed Ships FFG has revealed some upcoming ships, but did not say which wave they would be in. Posting them here until we get more wave info. # YV-666 with Z-95 headhunter - Hound's Tooth Expansion Pack, MSRP $49.95, Q4 2019 # Fireball racer from Resistance - Fireball Expansion Pack, MSRP $19.95, Q4 2019 # Major Vonreg's custom TIE Interceptor from Resistance - Major Vonreg's TIE Expansion Pack, MSRP $19.95, Q4 2019 # Hero's and Aces Reinforcement Pack, a single Card Pack for all original 5 factions, MSRP $19.95, Q1 2020 # Fully Loaded Devices Pack, a single Card Pack for the upgrades found in Republic and Separatists expansions, MSRP $14.95, Q1 2020 # Never Tell Me the Odds Obstacle Pack, a Card Pack that adds new obstacles and scenarios, MSRP $14.95, Q1 2020 # TIE Interceptor # TIE Defender # Rebel A-Wing Other info sources * This document has a ton of info on pilots etc (and is continually updated). BoLS Unboxing videos can be found in the BoLS YouTube video list, found here: * Bell of Lost Souls YouTube page Optional Infobox Fields * @Wazat: Maybe update Upgrade Infobox with two sections: Added Stats and Removed Stats ** These are freeform fields where editors can just insert any number of lines of text, similar to the ability text. It's just displayed separately for visual cleanness and ease of entry. ** Added Stats lists upgrade slots being added to the ship (e.g. + ), actions (e.g. + ), ship stats (e.g. ), Force and Charge (e.g. and ), etc. ** Removed Stats lists upgrade slots being taken away (e.g. - ), ship stats (e.g. ), etc.